


Smooth

by hany_yy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Thorin, Dwalin is amused, First Meetings, M/M, coffee shop AU, not-so-smooth Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hany_yy/pseuds/hany_yy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day while trying to avoid his siblings, Thorin enters Bag End Café and comes face to face with a cute barista. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Betaed so if you find mistakes feel free to point them out. Comments and kudos are <3

Thorin Oakenshield was not a man of many words. He wasn’t good with people, it was a fact that his siblings and cousins got endless amount of amusement from. That’s why he hadn’t told them about the cute guy who worked in the café near the University.   
Thorin had found the café quite by accident on one occasion he was hiding from said siblings. He had been going down the street when he saw Dís and Frerin coming from the opposite direction and docked to the nearest open shop, which just so happened to be ‘Bag End Café’. He decided he might as well just enjoy a cup of coffee and maybe a delicious pastry. But just as soon as he arrived at the counter, that plan flew out of the window.   
The guy manning the counter was the most beautiful Thorin had ever seen. He had blonde curly hair and the most beautiful brown eyes Thorin had ever seen. Thorin was so transfixed by the man that he didn’t hear him ask him a question.  
“Um…Sir?” the blonde-haired barista finally got Thorin’s attention.  
“Sorry…Um…What?” Thorin asked, flustered.  
“I asked what can I get for you?” the guy asked with a chipper voice that normally would’ve gotten on Thorin’s nerves.  
“Oh, coffee, black” Thorin spluttered.   
“Nothing else? Couldn’t I tempt you with a strawberry scone? Or maybe a blueberry tart?”  
“Uh…Well, maybe a scone won’t hurt” Thorin stuttered.  
“Here you go. It’ll be £3.40”   
Just as Thorin was getting his change back, the guy, Bilbo, as his nametag said, smiled at Thorin and Thorin lost all capacity to function. The money fell from his hand and rolled all around the café. The cute guy helped him collect all of his money and Thorin could feel his blush intensifying by the second. As Bilbo handed him the money for the second time, Thorin avoided his gaze and thanked him quietly. Thorin chose a table as far away from the counter as possible and sat down to enjoy his coffee and scone. Every once in a while he would glance at the cute barista who seemed so happy doing his job. As Thorin finished his coffee, he left the shop, glancing at the cute barista for the last time. After that, Thorin adopted the little café as his sanctuary whenever his siblings or cousins became too much of a pain in the ass. 

He should’ve known it was too good to be true. He had been going to the café for several months when his sanctuary was breeched by Dwalin. The fact that nobody had found out about his secret spot had made Thorin careless and he hadn’t noticed Dwalin tailing him before it was too late.   
“Thorin! Nice to see you again. What can I get you today?” Bilbo greeted Thorin with his ever-present smile and cheery voice.  
“The usual” Thorin answers and then decides to bite the bullet and pay Bilbo a compliment. “Your…uh…hair looks different today. Did you get it cut or something?”  
“Actually no, I just started using the shampoo you recommended” Bilbo smiled as he bent over to take Thorin’s scone from the display counter.  
“Well, it seems to have worked well for you. Your hair looks…very shiny” as soon as those words had left Thorin’s mouth he heard an unfortunately familiar laugh coming from behind him. Thorin didn’t need to turn around to know his hiding spot had been found out by none other than Dwalin.   
“Could I take that coffee to go?” Thorin asked.   
“Yeah, of course” Bilbo said, and Thorin thought he heard a bit of sadness in his voice but that sadness was soon replaced by a mischievous smile.   
After Thorin had paid for his coffee, he turned around and dragged the still laughing Dwalin out of the café.  
”I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as smooth as you Thorin Oakenshield” Dwalin says as he finally gets his laughing under control.  
“You’ll not utter a word of this to anyone or I swear to Mahal I’ll shave your beard” Thorin growls to his cousin.  
“The barista was very cute. Just your type. You should ask him out”  
“Are you kidding me! Did you not just see what happened when I tried to pay him a compliment?”  
They both fall silent while they walk to their apartment. Thorin is just about to throw his take away cup to the bin when he sees something written on the side of the cup.   
There it is, on a flowy, elegant handwriting: I’d love to get a cup of coffee sometimes, call me, Bilbo followed by what Thorin assumed to be Bilbo’s phone number. You could not wipe the smile off of Thorin’s face for days after that if you tried.


End file.
